


DiaChikaYoha play Dungeons and Dragons

by AimingSashimiG



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Inspired by her follower's comments, Yohane has an idea for a stream with her girlfriends: playing Dungeons and Dragons.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 6





	DiaChikaYoha play Dungeons and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try writing a story where Chika, Dia, and Yoshiko, who are in an established relationship, stream Dungeons and Dragons (5th edition specifically). Hopefully, someone else enjoys this too. One thing I realized while writing this is it's pretty hard to write a story that people who don't know much about D and D and people who are very experienced with it can both enjoy, so I put in some foot notes.

Dia loved her girlfriends a lot. So when Yoshiko had asked her to stream a game with Chika and her, Dia had of course agreed. Even if it meant that she would have to wear one of Yoshiko's frilly and embarrassing "little demon" outfits.

She arrived at Yoshiko's house with her laptop, ready to download whatever RPG the self proclaimed fallen angel wanted to stream. Even for something like this, Dia had a strong sense of pride and was determined to look competent in front of her girlfriend's fans. Yoshiko's mother greeted her at the door and directed her to Yoshiko's room. The moment she entered, she was tackle-hugged by Chika, who was already wearing her little demon garb. Luckily, Yoshiko herself was nearby to safely take Dia's laptop and put it on her bed.

"Dia-chan, I missed you!" exclaimed Chika, peppering the former student council president with lots of kisses.

"I saw you just yesterday, Chika."

"But you're going back to college in just a week, so I want to spend every moment of spring break together with you."

"Well, I'm not busy tomorrow so if Yoshiko's mother is okay with it, maybe we could have a sleepover tonight. And as for after spring break, if you study hard enough you could also go to a college in Tokyo, Chika."

"Stop trying to steal my girlfriend away to Tokyo, cunning witch!" Yoshiko protested, "...though, if I can get into some school in Tokyo too, I guess it'll be just one year for me without having you two nearby. The sleepover is a good idea, by the way, as expected for the cute and clever Dia-sama! I was going to ask you two to come over tomorrow for the actual stream tomorrow anyway, so if you sleep over it'll save some time."

"I'll tell my family, then. So, as to this 'session zero.' I'd assume that we're downloading the game you want to play right now, and then maybe doing the character creation?"

Dia remembered the last time she had streamed a video game with her girlfriends. She and Chika had gotten carried away with designing the perfect character, and it had taken quite a lot of time and effort on Yoshiko's part to get the stream back on track.

"The character creation part is right, I'm never going to let you two create characters on stream ever again. But there won't be any downloading involved tonight, my demon queen. My loyal minions introduced me recently to tabletop roleplaying games. You said you like playing board games with Ruby so I thought you might enjoy trying it out with me."

"I see," Dia responded, "playing a board game with you does sound fun. But if we're not downloading anything, why do we need a 'session zero?' It's still pretty early, so we could just take a little time to make our characters and then play today, couldn't we?"

"See, Dia, that's the thing about DnD. It combines the fun of a board game with collaborative storytelling and the same sort of battle system you see in video games. So when you make a character, you need to pick their stats and spells and a bunch of other stuff like in a video game. The main difference is, instead of a computer, it will be up to me to create the world around you and explain how your actions shape it. You know how long it took you to make that perfect Eli clone when we were playing Demon Souls? Character creation in DnD takes even longer. And not only that, since you can come up with whatever backstory you want, it's a good idea to make sure your backstory wouldn't turn you into Chika's sworn enemy."

"Ah, so this is a game in which _you_ get to play god. Alright. So, how do I go about making my character, if it's such a time-consuming process. And also, if we're not streaming today, why are you wearing that outfit Chika?"

"Doesn't it look cute, Dia-chan!" was all Chika said in response, still clinging like a koala bear to Dia who was still stuck at the doorway of Yoshiko's room. She wished she was as strong as Kanan so she could just pick Chika up and move her out of the way. Instead, Yoshiko ended up coming over to grab the mikan-haired girl and then bridal carried her to her bed. Once Chika had been safely put on the soft mattress, Yoshiko picked up a book, opened it, and placed it right on the very affectionate girl's face.

"You'll be using this tome that one of my loyal little demons xXxRagnarok420xXx graciously sacrificed to me."

The heavy looking book was a reminder that Yoshiko had managed to turn her particular flavor of nerdiness into a way to make money. Dia wondered if she should start an idol stream or something... For now, she walked to the bed and straddled Chika so she could read the thick book.

"Thank you Yoshi- err, Yohane."

Yoshiko beamed at being called by her fallen angel name.

"If you don't find anything you want to play in that book, there's also this book that loyal little demon 69HasturHasturHastur69 gave to me. It's a good thing that you brought your laptop since that'll make it easier to look up whatever questions you have. Of course, you can ask me too, but even though I've played a couple of games with my followers to get a feel of things, I'm not really an expert at the rules yet."

"Alright," Dia responded simply. Even if there were no games to be played today, spending time with her girlfriends just chatting and cuddling was very pleasant on its own. And, with all the flexibility she had making a character, that was pretty fun too.

Dia carefully specced out her character, Erischia Ayaski, to make sure she was strong enough to honor her namesake. She was a high elf from the far north whose swordwork was as beautiful as ballet and magic was as breathtaking as untouched snow. Her girlfriends had laughed just a little about Dia's passion for her favorite idol, but Yoshiko had said that DnD was about playing who you wanted to play, and Eli was definitely who Dia wanted to play. Unwilling to accept her idol being weak, the former student council president used her laptop to scour forums to look for build guides and strong combinations so Erischia the Eldritch Knight1 would be ever victorious, just like Eli was (in Dia's mind.)

Chika, who had decided to be Dia's in game wife (she received no protest), had gone a very different direction with her character. Kan K. Mikan was not a particularly 'meta' character. Once, she had been a Mikan farmer. One night, she dreamt of a strange and giant Mikan Monster who had bestowed upon her the powers of a mikan-themed magical-girl. Once she had awakened, Kan found that she had retained the powerful powers from her dream and since that day onwards had become a devotee of 'the Great Mikan.' The odd story was very 'Chika', so even as her girlfriends has giggled at the mikan-loving girl, they had allowed it. Yoshiko had even allowed 'the Great Mikan' to be both a great old one and a deity of life and justice despite her own dislike of the orange fruits, allowing Chika to put together a multiclass Warlock2 and Cleric healer3. With her resolve to play a "defender of justice and protector of all good Mikans in the world," Chika had decided her character's skills with a focus on flavor.

It was, as Yoshiko had warned it would be, late by the time character making was done. After some tooth brushing and stripping (Yoshiko didn't have clothes that fit her girlfriends very well, and with everything else they had done they were pretty comfortable sleeping together in their skivvies), Chika, Dia, and Yoshiko drifted off to the land of dreams on the fallen angel's bed. What dungeon master Yohane had in store for them, only tomorrow would tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, my little demons, welcome to my infernal mass. This week, I am joined by my lovely demon queens Chika and Dia!"

Chika and Dia waved at the camera. It was a bit embarrassing for Dia, since this was the first time the world would be seeing her in the lacy gothic lolita outfit that had become a signature of Yohane. Still, Yoshiko was right that the outfit shouldn't be any more embarrassing than the others Dia had worn during her idol career. It was comparatively modest, even.

Chika, on the other hand, was much more excited. She had loved her girlfriend's frilly fashion sense the first time she had seen this outfit, and was happy to be wearing it again.

"Today, as those if you who have been carefully listening for my fell world no doubt already know, we will be streaming Dungeons and Dragons. If any of you don't know about Dungeons and Dragons... you can use the great grimoire known as Wikipedia. And for those of you who do know, we'll be starting at level three because the powers are flashier4. So, without any more delay, let's begin! This take starts with Kan K. Mikan and her beautiful wife Erischia Ayaski peacefully sleeping in their cozy cabin home. What do you do?"

"Which one of us wakes up first?" asked Chika.

"I guess you should roll for that. Since this is about who does things first, I guess it's kind of like initiative5, so you'll roll a d20, one of the twenty sided dice, and then add the number that's written at the top of your sheet there."

Yoshiko reached under her desk to grab a couple of dice sets. Once they were in her hand, she struck a pose showing them off in front of the camera.

"I'd just like to take a moment to thank one of the sponsors for today's stream, Good Dragon Dice Co. They generously sacrificed a couple of dice sets for today's war games. Just like good-aligned dragons in DnD6, these dice are metal! Along with the dice sets we'll be using today, they also gave me a coupon for all my loyal little demons out there that you can find in the description below. And money."

With that, the fallen angel streamer handed her 'demon queens' the dice sets. Dia wondered if such blatant advertising was okay, but the chat that was displayed on Yoshiko's laptop didn't seem to have any problems with it. Was this just the state of the entertainment industry today? That was a question to pursue later, so for now Dia just rolled her dice, getting -

"A three huh. Well, I guess it's good to get that bad luck out of the way early. I guess Kan will be going first," said Yoshiko upon seeing Dia's roll.

"Sweet! Kan yawns, and then places one of her hands gently on her wife's face. 'Good morning, my love,' she says as she wakes Di- Erischia with a kiss."

Chika demonstrated what her character was doing by acting it out with Dia. Even though it was very embarrassing, Dia replied, "Erischia says she loves Kan, too."

"Overwhelmed by the words of love, Kan can't help but slip her hands under Erischia's pajama bo-

Chika was cut off by Yoshiko's hand covering her mouth.

"I'm going to stop you right there Chika. Yohane's sinful Satanist server is family friendly, suitable for even extra-little little demons."

Yoshiko only removed her hand once she had absolutely sure that Chika understood.

"Fine, then. Kan 'shows and strengthens her bonds of love with her wife.'"

"Suddenly, you hear a loud ringing sound from beside your bed, telling you it's time to start the day," Yoshiko said in an attempt to get her campaign going.

"Did alarm clocks even exist in medieval times," Chika pondered.

"There’s actually evidence of alarm clocks existing in ancient times. User-settable alarm clocks for use in a home are a bit newer, but they still date back to the 15th century in Europe2, which puts them ahead of, for example, rapiers, which also exist in this game," Dia explained.

"What Dia said, but also, magic. I'm not actually sure what time period this game is set in, but if I wanted to put in the same exact alarm clock I have in my room, I can do that."

Dia realized that Yoshiko was getting just a little impatient.

"As much as Erischia enjoys the embrace of her wife, she has a strong sense of duty. Upon hearing the alarm, she gets out of bed, bathes, eats breakfast, puts her armor on, and walks out of the cabin ready to start the day."

"And what does Kan do?" Yoshiko asked Chika.

"She's right beside her wife, ready to grow some mikans!"

"Excellent. As Erischia and Kan walk out of their house, the ground beneath them gives way. Roll a dexterity save!"

Dia rolled well. Chika... didn't.

"Erischia manages to get back onto solid land but can only watch with horror has her beloved falls into the pit and all the way to... THE ABYSS7!"

The chat reacted with mirth at Kan's predicament, and at Yoshiko's slightly ridiculous campaign planning. A few people wondered what would have happened if no one had fallen into the hole at all. Meanwhile, Yoshiko reached under her desk once again, this time pulling out a whiteboard with a grid on it, already marked up with an outline of a cave. She also took out two cardboard tokens with some pictures on them. One had a picture of a mikan, and was placed right where Kan had fell. The other had a picture of Yohane's 'little demon' symbol.

"Kan falls far, but her land is cushioned by a puff of hot air rushing up from the abyssal chamber. She feels hot, almost like she has a fever. The chamber she is in has walls and a floor of black rock, with creeks of lava flowing here and there. Before Mrs. Mikan is a captivating yet twisted demon with a human torso but a snake’s bottom who cackles at her. 'Up till now, you have worked hard to oppose the goals of me and my kind, protecting justice and halting the spread of evil. But now that I have trapped you in the abyss and put hordes of demons between you and escape, let's see if you can fight for justice and mikans ever again!' It's your turn, Mrs. Mikan."

"Is it a girl demon?"

"Uh, I guess so?"

"In that case, Kan starts taking off her clo-

Once again, Yohane interrupted Chika with a hand to the mouth.

"Please remember to keep this friendly for even the littlest of little demons, Chika."

"Okay. In that case, I'll use a pickup line. Kan says, 'Hey baby, are you alright? It must have hurt when you fell out of heaven.'"

"The demon blinks, trying to comprehend Kan's stupidity. 'I'm a demon,' she replies, 'I'm literally from hell. You, on the other hand, are quite lucky to have landed on that steam cloud, or that fall would have hurt you quite a lot. I would have made sure you could stay alive to enjoy your agony, though. I don't want some do gooder priest to resurrect you. Enjoy the demon hordes, and TTFN.' With that, the demon vanishes."

"Hang on, don't I get to roll something to see how well the pickup line worked?" protested Chika.

"After you used that terrible of a pickup line? Actually, you know what, make a knowledge check."

"Seventeen!"

"You start to remember something about demons. Specifically, that they are the very opposite of angels, and should the two come across one another, they fight. Also, you get the feeling that a demon definitely wouldn't like being called an angel, and will probably take it as an insult."

"...Whoops," was all Chika could say.

"So, what's Erischia doing while all this is happening?" asked Dia.

"Well, she just watched her wife fall into a pit, through a portal, and onto a strange place."

"Can Erischia make a knowledge check to see how much she knows about the place her wife landed in?"

"Of course."

"I got a... one."

"Well, there seems to be an orange glow coming from the area. Your wife has told you a lot about the Great Mikan's warm and welcoming orange glow. You think this might be the Paradisaical Mikan Grove she's mentioned once or twice."

"I guess there's nothing to be done but jump in and join my wife then," Dia responded.

"Alright. Unfortunately, instead of a beautiful Mikan grove, Erischia finds herself surrounded by spiky rocks and lava. At least her beautiful wife is beside her. As she fell through the portal, it closed behind her, so now Kan and Erischia are both trapped in the room, with only a single tunnel leading out. Through the tunnel, a demon walks in. It's green, with a wrinkled face and sharp teeth. You hear an unwelcome voice in your heads speaking what sounds like harsh gibberish in an insulting way."

"What should we do Di- err, Erischia-chan?"

"If it's a demon, then slaying it would be a good deed, would it not? Even if we're trapped down here, let's fight as much evil as we can," Dia said with conviction.

"Alright! By the power of the Great Mikan, this demon's going down!"

"Roll initiative," Yoshiko called out.

And with that the first battle began. Then ended a moment later, the demons being instantly felled with a blast of the Great Mikan's orange energy, channeled through Kan.

"Well, if this is the caliber of demon we're up against, let's destroy as many of them as we can on our way out of here," said Dia.

Chika enthusiastically agreed, and so deeper into the caverns Kan and Erischia went. The first few battles were easy enough. Just a few weak, solitary demons here and there that had wandered away from the pack. Even as the numbers of demons slowly rose, the encounters forced neither heroine to use their precious spell slots. Between Erischia's sword and Kan's mikan blasts, the wife and wife team felt they could do anything.

That feeling didn't last very long. As the open caves turned into narrow trenches, it became much harder for Erischia and Kan to fight around each other. And of course, Yoshiko had decided to cram as many enemies as she could into the narrow tunnels. The fallen angel was well aware of the challenge, if the potions of healing scattered around nearly as liberally as the demons were any indication. Even with that, Dia and Chika had a tough time. Erischia often had to guard her wife so Kan could quickly chug a healing potion, and the favor would be paid back soon after.

Perhaps the worst thing was the utter lack of respite from the demons. Since they had entered the narrow tunnels, Kan and Erischia hadn't been able to leave combat once. Every thunderwave Erischia used to incapacitate a group of demons was a group of demons that would be much harder to deal with later. Each bit of healing Kan used to keep Erischia alive until the next healing potion was a stretch down the road that would be harder to survive.

But eventually, after slogging through what already seemed like enough demons to fill a layer of the abyss all by themselves, Kan and Erischia reached a room painted in peaceful colors, filled not with demons but instead by a couple of beds.

"Finally!" Chika exclaimed, "Kan gets into one of the beds to take a long rest."

"Hold on, don't you think that might be a trap," Dia cautioned.

"Nah. You see stuff like this in video games all the time, right? A difficult part followed by a place to rest. Join me in bed, Erischia."

"I'm more comfortable keeping guard."

"Well, Erischia, keeping guard was probably the right choice," started Yoshiko, "because as Mrs. Mikan starts to relax, tentacles appear from under the bed and restrain her. The demon woman Kan spoke to earlier appears from a wall, cackling wickedly. 'That mikan-for-a-brain girl would be the sort to fall for a trick like that, wouldn't she. It's impressive that you two managed to make it this far, but now I'll be sending you right back where you started. And filling the caves with even more powerful demons, of course.'"

Dia looked at her character sheet to see what she could do against a much more powerful looking demon. Drained as her character was, not much. Which meant that it was time to try some much more creative tactics.

"Erischia takes her sword out of its sheath and drives it into the wall next to the demon. 'I will not let you touch my wife, foul demon. Begone! The power of Muse compels you!' Erischia shouts. Can I roll to intimidate?"

Dia had gotten so into the game that she had splendidly kabedoned Yoshiko while delivering her fiery speech. Her girlfriend was blushing at Dia's sudden proximity, while the chat exploded with excited comments.

"Ah, yeah, go ahead. In fact, I'll take a suggestion from the chat and give you advantage to that roll."

"Wait! Before Erischia intimidates the demoness too badly, I use my telepathy to tell her, 'I love you lots and lots, but I've always felt a demon shaped hole in our relationship. I know you feel it too, Erischia. But I think if we get to know this demon lady better, she might be just who we're missing. Why don't you try to seduce her instead of intimidating her?'" Chika said passionately, making Yoshiko blush even harder.

"Okay, Erischia whispers into the demoness' ear, 'Well, I don't mind if you put your hands on my wife and me in a loving way though.' Can I roll for seduction."

Just like Erischia, Dia whispered the line into Yoshiko’s ear. The fallen angel could now give the fires of hell a run for their money.

"You know what, go ahead. Use the stats for persuasion. And you can go ahead and keep your advantage."

The first roll was a five, nothing that would win over a powerful demon. The second, however, was a twenty.

"The demon blushes and stutters out,'You're fiercer than you look! I'm only retreating because I need to gather stronger demons, not because you've filled me with confusing feelings or anything, b-baka!' She disappears back through the wall she came from, leaving Erischia and her wife alone. You sense that all is calm here, as if you'll be able to rest before continuing on, as the tentacles unravel from around Kan."

Erischia and Kan took this as a signal to take their well deserved long rest, sharing a bed. They had no doubt that they'd need to be at their best to take on whatever challenges lie ahead.

The room the heroines were in had only two doors. One that they had entered through, and one they had not yet crossed. After waking up, it was the later door they went to. Erischia and Kan were done with the tunnels they had pushed through, and eager to make progress. Opening the door, they found themselves in a long hallway with a dead end. The couple walked down slowly, wary of demons and trying to find an exit. They found neither, at least until they stepped on some tiles at the end of the hall and suddenly got teleported.

"Upon appearing, you find yourselves in an incredibly large cavern, big enough to fit a city. You're on a small platform built onto a cliff, a couple hundred feet above the floor of the chamber. Along with the long drop, there are large rivers of lava that flow through the floor, dividing it into islands. Narrow walkways connect you to small plateaus on stalagmites, decorated with tiles similar to the ones that just teleported you. About a hundred feet away from you, on a plateau not connected to any walkways except by teleportation, is a strange black box. Every so often, it opens and releases a beast that looks like a bloated human with a rotting body."

As Yoshiko described the scene, she furiously scribbled on the whiteboard, wishing she had an extra whiteboard so she could have prepared in advance.

"What do Kan and Erischia do?"

Since the demons seemed to be the same as the weakest that the heroines had faced until now, they first tried to defeat demons safely from a distance. But, easily slain as they were, for every demon that fell there would be another to take its place. And every time Chika and Dia got unlucky with their rolls, the demon population would increase. They soon realized that speed, not strength, would be the key to reaching the exit door on the cavern floor.

With Kan being the more reliable source of ranged damage, it was decided that Erischia would go in front while her wife followed behind her trying to keep the number of demons manageable. Dia took her duties seriously, noting down not only how the teleport pads she went through worked, but also the ones the demons used. Kan followed behind as closely as she could, filling the cave with mikan-flavored lazers.

Erischia reached the exit pretty quickly, especially compared to the slog the last section had been. Unfortunately, with her duty to mikan blast demons, her wife was far behind. Despite having the Great Mikan's power flowing through her, and Erischia desperately but clumsily trying to use a bow, Kan found herself surrounded by demons, stuck on a walkway tantalizingly close to the exit.

"Hang on, I'll come save you my love!" Dia yelled out.

"No," Chika said, unusually seriously, "by the time you get here, the demonic hordes will have grown too big! Just believe in me, and in the Great Mikan!"

"Wait," Dia cried, "you can't be thinking of-

"Yoshiko-chan, how far down is the floor from here."

"About twenty feet, though there's also a twenty five foot wide lava river between you and that door too. Are you really going to-

"Yeah. Kan jumps for the exit."

"Oh boy, I guess you'd have to roll athletics to see if you get across and then roll acrobatics to see if you can land safely. To be honest, I have no idea what the DC should be for these things, so any of you little demons with DnD experience out there, please give me lend me your experience in the chat."

With her utterly average strength and dexterity, Kan just barely made it over the lava river, slightly scraping herself as she landed. Nothing a healing spell couldn't fix. With demons already starting to appear in on the island Kan and Erischia were on, they didn't waste any time going through the door. On the other side was a small room with a portal, a throne, and a familiar demoness sitting on that throne.

"I see now why so many fiends complain about you. To get past all that so quickly... it was foolish of me to think that trapping you two would be easy. But even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make it as hard for you to get back home as possible. DIE!"

The room began to warp and expand. As it stretched into a hallway, the portal moved far to the right while the demon was pulled to the left. At the same time, the entire hall started shaking as chunks of the ceiling started coming down.

"What do we do now, Erischia-chan?" Chika cried out.

"If we run fast enough, I'm sure we could reach that portal," responded Dia, "but I don't think that's really what you want to do, is it? Don't worry, I don't want to leave her behind either. Let's go!"

Erischia and Kan ran down the long hallway, dodging as much of the debris falling on them as they could and shrugging off the rest. The demon did her best to keep extending the hallway, but the speed of the heroine's feet was faster than the demoness' spell. They were soon upon her.

"'Why won't you damned adventurers leave me alone? Your home is the other way!' the demon exclaims while pulling out a jagged looking sword."

"Erischia uses her own sword to attempt to disarm the demon," said Dia.

"Okay, make an attack roll," responded Yoshiko.

"Eighteen. Twenty-three with bonuses."

"Despite the demon's best attempts to hold onto her sword, it's knocked out of her clawed hands. It's Kan's move."

"Okay, first, I'd like to use prestidigitation to smell like mikans and roses and stuff. Actually, what sorts of smells do demons like? Rotting flesh?"

"You can make a knowledge check for that," Yoshiko said.

"Okay... I got a three."

"Yeah, you have no clue."

"Mikans and chili peppers it is," decided Chika, thinking about her girlfriends love of spicy food.

"That's an interesting choice, but okay, you smell like spicy mikans now. Is that all you do?"

"Nope! Now that Kan smells good, hopefully, she walks over to the demoness and puts her hand under her chin."

Chika acted the scene with Yoshiko, as Dia had done earlier.

"Looking deep into the demon's demonic eyes, Kan says, 'We'll go home soon, right after you agree to come with us.' Then she gives the demoness a true love's kiss."

This too, Chika acted out. The glow on Yoshiko's face could rival the lava rivers of the Abyss.

"O-okay. Roll, uh, performance I guess. And since your wife did such a good job seducing the demon, I guess you have advantage."

Chika didn't need the advantage, though; the rolled two natural twenties. It seemed even the dice gods wanted her to succeed.

"Wow... so, through the demon's heart, an alien emotion she's never felt before blooms. The warmth and passion of your kiss begin to transform the demoness into... something new8. The chunks of ceiling falling upon you disintegrate as the very layer of the Abyss you are separated and starts floating through the Astral Plane9. It approaches a gigantic tree, then attaches itself to this plane, Ysgard10, the land of immortal heroes who rise to battle every day. And I guess that's where we'll stop for today."

The chat burst into excitement for one last time. Lot's of viewers congratulated Chika and Dia for their success, and for managing to get a demon to go against her very nature to join there relationship. Others congratulated Yoshiko for finding such loving girlfriends IRL. There were messages praising the fallen angel's exhilarating first attempt at being a dungeon master, and a few that scolded her for going to easy on her girlfriends. Overall, Yoshiko got a decent amount of donations and quite a few new little demons. A success all around.

That meant that, after Yoshiko finished logging out of the stream, that all three girls were in a rather celebratory mood. They hugged and kissed and even started going a little further...

Then Chika realized something.

"Wait, if all it takes to convert a demon to good is the power of love, shouldn't we have tried to redeem the other demons instead of killing them?"

The rest of the night was spent researching and debating the finer points of DnD lore and morality.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. In DnD 5e, Eldritch Knights are a subclasses of fighters (your basic cut things with swords or shoot them with bows soldier class) that gets a limited ability to cast spells. Given that spell casting can be very confusing for first time players, many people recommend the class for people wanting to dip their toes into magic in DnD.  
> 2\. Warlocks are technically spellcasters but in DnD, most spells use spell slots, with stronger spells needing a higher level spell slot. The exception is cantrips, basically a level 0 spell that can be cast as many times as you want. Warlocks have very few spell slots, but get a cantrip called “Eldritch Blast” which scales well with level and is basically as strong as a bow once you take a (optional but also nearly everyone takes it) skill at the 2nd level of the class.  
> One defining feature of warlocks is that they have a 'patron,' some strong being that gives them their magical power. This is typically a devel, demon, fairy, or HP Lovecraft monster. Each sort of patron has slightly different abilities, with Greater Old One (The HP Lovecraft monsters) Warlocks starting out with the ability to transmit thoughts to others telepathically (but not read them).  
> 3\. Clerics are the “priest” class of DnD. They prey to some god, and that god gives them powers. All clerics have some abilities to heal, but different gods will give different strengths, and gods of the 'life' domain are especially good at healing. Usually, a greater old one could not also be a god, but keep in mind this is about a new DM playing with her girlfriends. Yohane is being pretty lenient.  
> 4\. Each level in a given class adds more and more abilities. Depending on the classes, they might be more interesting later on. Around level 3 is when many classes get a subclass, and other classes get signature abilites. As a writier, I needed Dia and Chika to be at level 3 to have the powers I wanted to give them.  
> 5\. In DnD, initiative is rolled to decide who goes first in combat. It's typically rolled right before the combat, which is the reason for all those 'roll intitative' memes.  
> 6\. In DnD, there are good dragons and bad dragons. And the color of the dragons determines how they are. It's not like Skyrim where a dragon can decide to be good. Normal colored dragons (also called chromatic) like red, green, and blue are evil. Metal-colored dragons like brass, gold, and silver are good.  
> 7\. In DnD great wheel cosmology (which is the one I'm using), there are a bunch of hells (Called the lower planes. There are 7 of them.) The Abyss is where demons who are Chaotic Evil live. In the 'nine hells' or 'Batuur,' the lawful evel devils live. The difference is that demons are more of the indiscriminate slaughter sort, while devils are more of the totalitarian gulag sort. Demons and Devils in DnD hate each other enough that they're fighting a war against each other.  
> 8\. In canon DnD, there is no such thing as a good demon. Being a demon is defined by evilness. So, just like an angel that falls to evil becomes a fallen angel (and in DnD there are devils that have backstories that are like this), a demon that becomes good is not a demon anymore.  
> 9\. In the Great Wheel cosmology, the Astral Plane is the stuff between the other planes. At least, that's how I understood it.  
> 10\. Ysgard is a mostly chaotic but slightly good plane where everyone is reincarnated every day. On the main layer of Ysgard, this reincarnation allows people to have honorable and courageous fights to the death and do it again the next day. It's a great place for people who love combat but not the consequences. There is a part of Ysgard calked Muspelheim that's filled with lava and fire. I don't know where I read it, but I once saw a origin story where it was once a plane of a demon (and therefore in the Abyss) that learned how to love (enough to change the demon and drag the entire plane somewhere else.)
> 
> Should I try and write a continuation to this?


End file.
